The Wizard of Oz: Extended and Altered
by Fox Teen
Summary: Based upon the similar plot of the classic 1939 movie, I will add in my own touches with scene mixed with the film and the MUNY stage version and making a few new characters and other Oz characters that did not make ingot the film. Dorothy is blown from her home in Kansa by a cyclone where she must find the Wizard of Oz who can help get back home.
1. The Mean Teacher and the Mean Neighbour

Miss East looked at her register.  
>"Dorothy Gale?"<p>

"Absent, Miss," said one of the girls.

"Well, she's helped us out with the register," said the teacher nastily. She crossed Dorothy's name off when a knock came to the door.

"Enter."

In came the girl who absent in a white dress in blue checks.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss East," said Dorothy panting, "but my dog Toto-"

"No buts, Miss Gale," said the teacher. "Stay behind after class."

As Dorothy took her seat, Miss East noticed she had lost her chalk stick. She left the classroom to retrieve it.

"So why are you late Dorothy?" asked Gwen. She was Dorothy's best friend and probably the kindest girl in the school.

""My dog Toto was following me. Just as he was, Miss Gulch's nasty old cat got in the way and he attacked it. Miss Gulch was so angry that she said if he ever comes across her cat again, she will have him put down."

Gwen gave a look of concern. "Well, just try to keep him well behaved, or you will be at the mercy of that wicked witch. The sooner you get out of Kansas to see the world, the safer he'd be."

Dorothy suddenly noticed the chalk under Miss East's desk. She went to pick up when the teacher entered.

"Dorothy Gale! How dare your steal my chalk?"

"It was under your desk Miss!" cried Dorothy in fright.

"I don't like girls who lie," said Miss East horribly. She snatched the chalk of Dorothy and smacked it onto her desk. "Go and sit down."

"But I wasn't-"

"SIT DOWN!"

Dorothy promptly did as she was told. She noticed that all the girls were asleep.

"And everyone wake up!" snapped the teacher. "I suppose you were all up late last night smelling flowers!"

"We do often dream about being poppies," said a girl.

"We don't stay up all night smelling them," said another.

"We often dream about being poppies ourselves."

Miss East was more than cross. "If you were poppies, you would probably have the power to make people sleep due to your laziness. Looks like Dorothy won't be alone after school. You shall stay as well Gwen, as it's not fair you get the freedom."

Gwen was shocked with the unfair punishment. "But I did nothing wrong!"

"Now you have!" shouted Miss East. "Answering me back. Rude little girls like you make me so angry, you make me as red as these slippers I'm wearing."

And she revealed two beautiful ruby slippers on her feet. Ever girl in the class was dazzled it their beauty.

"I know, beautiful aren't they?" said the teacher most conceitedly. "Miss Gulch makes so many trades for them but I always pass. A good friend of mine, Miss Gulch. She believes children should be disciplined most severely. For their tardiness, theft, and arrogance." She looked at Dorothy.

The door knocked. A small boy at about five looked worried.  
>"S-sorry," he stammered most sweetly. "I thought this was my class."<p>

"You wasted a few seconds of my lesson you naughty boy!" shouted Miss East.

The boy began to cry as the teacher brought him into the class and trashed him with the stick fifteen times. After sending him out, she said to Dorothy "If my strength wasn't wasted on him, miss Gale, You would've been up here right now, but lucky for you it's drained. You shall stand in front of the class to have it done tomorrow. Ten for tardiness, twenty for theft, and thirty for cheek."

"I'm sorry for making a mess," said Dorothy as she walked down the Kansas trail with Gwen by her side.

Gwen looked at her sympathetically. "It's all fine. Miss East is a witch. She threatens everyone so much with the cane, youngsters mostly, that I often hope that one of these twisters drop a house on her. You deserve more respect than that."

They suddenly noticed the boy Miss East caned this morning coming up to them with some of his small friends.

"How are you feeling, dear one?" asked Gwen gently.

"t doesn't' hurt much now," said the boy.

"Miss East scares me," said a girl.

"She is the reason I hate school," said a boy.

A few others complained about, when Gwen said to them "That woman really is a witch. Don't worry, little munchkins. You will win one day. Imagine now if a house fell on her, flattening her like a pancake."

They giggled.

Suddenly, soft barking approached and Dorothy's little black dog Toto appeared.

"Hello, Toto," greeted Dorothy cuddling him. "Sorry I'm late. I'll bet O was worrying you wasn't I?" Look how dark it's getting.

The sky was dark. Kansas's normality was being threatened with fierce tornados.

"Hmm, yeah," said Gwen. "It looks very likely we are going to get a twister." And to the small children, she said. "You'd better run along home. You don't want to be blown away from your families now, do you?"

And they scuttled away.

As they did however, an ugly cat appeared and Toto started to chases it down the path.

"Toto!" shouted Dorothy. "Bad dog! Come here!"

She and Gwen ran down the road to catch him, but then, they saw him run to a garden. The garden belonged to Miss Gulch. Miss Gulch was heard shouting. She appeared with a rake and tried to hit Toto, who ran into Dorothy's arms.

The woman looked very angrily at Dorothy.

"You are in big trouble, this time my little pretty! I told you this morning to keep your nasty little mutt away from my precious cat."

"I'm very sorry, Miss Gulch!" cried Dorothy in a frightened way, "your cat got in the way and-"

"Got in the way?!" Miss Gulch shouted. "To put it blankly, your _dog_ got in the way. I will be speaking to the Sherriff about this. You will be sorry. I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too."

And she went into her house.

Dorothy was shocked with what she had just got into. She will be speaking to the Sheriff. Miss Gulch had an awful lot of families arrested until they do what she wanted them to do. Many of them now are still suffering even when they were young and she ordered many teenage boys to do her housework for her so she will stop their families from going to jail. She was much worse than Miss East.

"You've made quite an enemy out the woman, Dorothy," said Gwen worriedly.

"You're right," Dorothy nodded. "I need to tell Uncle Henry and Auntie Em about this."


	2. A Place Where There Isn't Any Trouble

Emily Gale and her husband Henry were counting chicks in an incubator.

"How many chick so far, Em?" he asked.

"Seventy," she responded.

"Aunt Em! Aunt Em!"

Dorothy, with Toto in her arms rushed up to them with Gwen by her side. "Just listen to what Miss Gulch did to Toto, she-"

"Whatever Miss Gulch did will have to be discussed later, Dorothy," said Aunt Em. "We need to count these chicks."

"Uncle Henry?"

"Not now, Hun," said Uncle Henry. "I'm helping your aunt. This old incubator has gone bad and we are very likely to lose a lot of our chicks. Oh, Hello, Gwen," he added looking at her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gale," she responded giving Dorothy and apologetic look.  
>"The poor little chicks," said Dorothy.<strong> "<strong>But Aunt Em, Miss Gulch hit Toto right on the back with a rake, just because he chased her nasty old cat. Now she says that she is going to get the sheriff and-**"**

"Dorothy!" said Aunt Em. "Please, we're busy."

"Oh, alright," said Dorothy forlornly, knowing that it was useless to explain.

"Poor kid," said Uncle Henry looking at his niece walk away. "Her and her Miss Gulch problems."

"Yes, but we all need to solve problems ourselves sometimes, Henry," said Aunt Em.

The three farmhands, Zeke, Hunk and Hickeory were fixing a wagon.

"Come on, Hick!" snapped Hunk. "Use your head, the wheel doesn't go that end. OOOOWWWW!"

Zeke had accidentally dropped a hammer on Hunk;s figner.

"What's the big idea?" cried Hunk.

"Well, you don't use _your_ head much do you, Hunk?" laughed Zeke. "Don't put your finger next to a space that will be hammered."

Hunk raised a fist at Zeke who cowered much to his amusement.

"Imfeel for you there, Zeke," said Hickory.

Dorothy rushed up to them with Gwen.

"Guys? Miss Gulch says she ois goingot kill Toto."

"She's just giving you a fright," they all said not taking their eyes of the wagon.

Hunk walked up to her.

"You ain't using your head about that nasty piece of work Miss Gulch, Dorothy. Think you didn't have a brain at all."

"I jolly well _do_ have brains, Hunk!" snapped Dorothy offended.

"Then why don't you use them?" Hunk said. "When you come home from school don't pass Miss Gulch's home. That way Toto won't get into her garden, and that way you'll stay out of trouble. See?"

"Oh, Hunk," sighed Dorothy. "You just won't listen that's all."

"Well you head ain't made out of straw you know," he smiled. He went back to the wagon and hammered his finger by accident.

"Rather hypocritical," said Gwen hiding a giggle.

Hickory got up and stretched. "All this work is so hard I feel I am starting to rust. Considering I'm not made of tin. Don't let Hunk kid you about that miserable old Gulch grouch, Dorothy. She's only a miserable sour-faced maid who has no heart left. You should have a little more heart and feel little pity for her, even if she is such a miserable old grouch."

"Well gee; I do try to have a heart, Hickory," said Dorothy.

"That mean old Gulch woman is nothing to fear, Dorothy. You need a little courage, that's all."

"Thank you for the advice, Zeke," said Dorothy. "But I'm not afraid of her." In truth, she was, but didn't like to admit, a sixteen-year-old girl frightened of a horrible old woman.

"What I would do next time I see her is walk right up to her and spit her in the eye," laughed Zeke.

"Just never let go of your bravery, Dorothy," said Gwen. "Or you will be at the mercy of Miss Gulch."

Aunt Em came up to them with a plate of fresh crullers.

"Here now, what's with all this jabber-wapping when there's a ton of work to be done? I know three shiftless farmhands who will be out of a job before they can say Jack Robinson. Hickory, you and Hunk get working on that wagon."

"Someday, miss Gale," said Hickory pointing a finger in the air. "They will erect a statue of me in this town."

"And don't start posing for it now," she took back. "Here, you can't work on an empty stomach. Have some crullers."

"Ah thanks you, Miss Gale," said hickory taking one. "You're thoughtful."

"Cheers, Miss Gale," said Hunk taking one.

"Thank you, Miss Gale," said Zeke taking a cruller. "I'm starving."

"I'll bet you are," said Aunt Em. "But laying about causes more hunger. Now go tend to them hogs before they worry themselves into anaemia."

"Yes, Miss Gale," he said, and he left.

"Miss Gale," said Gwen. "Dorothy needs to tell you something about Miss Gulch."

"Still worrying about that crabby woman, Dorothy?"

"Do you know what she said she was gonna do to Toto?" Dorothy began. "She said she's going to take Toto to the-"

"Dorothy," Aunt Em cut in. "I know how sensitive you are with little things and always getting yourself into a fret over nothing. All you need to do is just be strong and stand up to people who are merciless and threaten you even when you don't deserve it. Now you just be a good girl and help us out today, and find yourself a place where you can't get into any trouble." And she went back to her business.

"A place where there isn't any trouble," repeated Dorothy. "Don't you two know of such a place?"

"Not really," said Gwen. "But wouldn't that be nice?"

"There must be. It's not a place you can get to by boat or train; it's far, far away. Being the moon, beyond the rain."

And she began to sing.

_When all the world is a hopeless jumble and the raindrops tumble all around_

_Heaven opens a magic lane_

_When all the clouds darken up the skyway there's a rainbow highway to be found_

_Leading from your window pane_

_To a place behind the sun, just a step beyond the rain_

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?_


	3. Running Away

Miss Gulch appeared by the drive on her bike.

"Afternoon, Mr. Gale," she said sternly to Uncle Henry who was whitewashing the fence.

"Howdy, Miss Gulch."

"Is your wife here? I wish to speak to both you and her right away about Dorothy."

"Dorothy? What has Dorothy done?"

"What has she done? I'm all but lame from the bite n my leg?"

"You mean she bit you?" said Uncle Henry.

"No," the woman said severely. "Her dog."

"Oh," said Uncle Henry. "She bit her dog eh?" he often liked to joke once in a while.

"No," said Miss Gulch crossly.

Uncle Henry called for Aunt Em and she came out.

"Yes Hen-Oh! Good afternoon, Miss Gulch. How me we help you?"

"You can help me by handing the kittle black dog over to me."

"You mean Toto?" asked Aunt Em.

"If that's the name of your niece's dog, yes."

Aunt Em called for Dorothy and she appeared with Toto in her arms and Gwen by her side.

"That's him!" she shouted, pointing at the dog.

"No, what seems to be the problem?" asked Aunt Em.

"That dog went to my garden his and this afternoon chasing my cat and then he bit me on the leg. This shall severe consequences."

"Now Miss Gulch," said Gwen in defense. "I'm pretty sure Toto just got worked up. Deep down he is a sweet little darling."

"That is the oldest excuse in the book, young lady," said Miss Gulch angrily. "Almost every day I hear excuses from people saying that their nasty little pets mean no harm, same said for that so-called sweet darling. That dog is a menace to the community. This is why I am here. I am taking him to the Sherriff to make sure he's destroyed."  
>Dorothy couldn't believe what she heard. Toto was only little. "Destroyed? Put Toto down? No! You can't! You mustn't! Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, you won't let her will you?"<p>

"Of course we wont," said Uncle Henry. "Will we Em?"

At that moment, Hunk Zeke and Hickory entered.

"Hello, Darling," said Hunk to Miss Gulch. "Complaining about the dog being a menace to the community are we?"

Zeke cuffed him on the head.

"Be quiet, Hunk!" snapped Aunt Em.

"Hickory and me always keep telling you to think before you speak."

"Please Aunt Em," begged Dorothy who was trying to come up with a good excuse to spare her dog. "Toto didn't know he was being naughty; I should be punished. I let him go into her garden to chase her cat. You can send me to bed without dinner. Isn't that fair, Miss Gulch?"

Miss Gulch still had the look of merciless magistrate. "If you won't give me the dog, I will bring the damage suit to take away your farm. There's a law protecting folks against dogs that bite."

"How about if Dorothy bought him a lead?" suggested Aunt Em with a look of horror on her face after she heard. "That way he can't get into your garden anymore to chase your cat. You can hear how sorry the child is. After all, he is gentle, with gentle people that is."

Gwen snickered a little.

"That's the Sherriff's decision," said Miss Gulch. She went into her basket and brought out a small note. "Here's his order allowing me to take him, unless you want to go against the law and feed the chicken in prison."

Aunt Em took the note off her and she and Uncle Henry looked at it. They considered for a minute and Aunt Em turned to her niece with a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry child. We can't go against the law. You'll have to say goodbye to poor Toto."

"That's what I call common sense," said the horrid woman. She opened her basket. "I'm taking him in thisso he can't bite me again."

Dorothy loved Toto too much.

"No! I won't let you lay one hand on him! You go away or I'll bite you myself, you wicked old witch!"

"Dorothy! Said Aunt Em, surprised at her niece's courage to say such a thing.

"Oh, Aunt Em," sobbed Dorothy clutching Toto tight. "Please don't let her take Toto. Please don't let her. Hunk! Please! Stop her!

Hunk stepped forward. "Now see here Miss Gulch! Err… I forgot what I was going to say."

"You'd forget your own head if you could remove it like a scarecrow's head!" said Dorothy angrily. "Hickory! Please help me!"

Hickory slowly went up to Miss Gulch holding a pail of water. "Come now, Miss Gulch, can't you see how deeply you're upsetting the child? It almost breaks my own heart to see what you're doing."

"I have an order," she napped. Turning to Dorothy she shouted, "Let me have him!"

Dorothy was also angered by his failure. "Zeke! Don't let her take Toto!"

"I'll give you an order," he said to Miss Gulch. "See this?" he said raising his fist to her. But she threatened to slap him and he backed away.

"Put him in the basket, Henry," said Aunt Em sadly.

Uncle Henry guiltily took Toto off Dorothy and placed him in the basket.

"Give him back!" screamed Dorothy as she tried to lash out of Miss Gulch but the three farmhands stopped her.

Except for Gwen she shouted to everyone, "I hate you! I hate you all!" and she ran to he house crying with Gwen rushing after her.

"Almira Gulch!" snapped Aunt Em. "Just because you own half the county doesn't you mean you have the power to run the rest of us. For twenty-three years I've been dying to tell you what I've thought of you! And now…. well being a Christian woman I can't say it."

"Well I can," said Uncle Henry. "And if you don't wanna hear it, I would high recommend you get your carcass off my land."

"I do not take kindly to that kind of talk, Henry Gale," snarled Miss Gulch getting on her bike. "Just so you know, I got friends in high places."

"Then why don't you climb on your broomstick and go visit them."

And she cycled off.

Meanwhile, Dorothy sat in her room with pictures of Toto, his toys and his little kennel, crying with Gwen at her side. She didn't know what to ay to her heartbroken friend. Then she remembered about the twister. "I need to get home now. But you still have me as a friend. I'm always there for you, Dorothy. Bye."

And he left, not taking her eyes of her distraught friend.

"That wicked witch," sobbed Dorothy. "I hope Toto's found a way to escape."

Suddenly, she heard sweet barking and in jumped Toto from the window.

"Oh, Toto darling!" cried Dorothy joyfully. "You came back! You got away from her! Oh, I'm so glad, Toto. Wait. You here means, she will be back. We've got to leave. We've got to run away."

Dorothy founds some cookies, a bone for Toto, some dresses and packed some of Toto's toys, including a picture of Aunt Em and herself. It was her most favorite picture. She had it taken on her Aunt Em's Birthday last year. She didn't mean to say she hated her. She knew they had to obey Miss Gulch, but she was angry.


	4. Professor Marvel

Dorothy walked on a lonely trail. The sky was growing dangerously dark, but it was either that or give Toto to Miss Gulch.

"It looks like that twister is coming for sure, but we need to keep going. If we go back to go to the cyclone cellar, she will come for you. Is that Gwen in the distance?"

They could see Gwen coming up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey you got him back! What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the suitcase Dorothy was holding.

"Running away," said Dorothy. "Miss Gulch is sure to come back for Toto."

"When things go wrong, running away is never the answer," said Gwen. "Think of how hurt your aunt and uncle would be."

"I have no choice. I hate Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. They did nothing."

"They had no choice," said Gwen. "Running away would have severe consequences. If you don't believe me, ask Professor Marvel."

"Professor Marvel?" asked Dorothy. "Who's he?"

"He will read your past, present and future in his crystal," explained Gwen. "You really should meet him. Just follow that grey stone road. He will show you what's important in your life. After all, Dorothy, no matter how far you travel, there's no place like home."

There was a trailer reading _Professor Marvel from the Crowned Heads of Europe. Let him read your Past, Present and Future in his crystal. _Dorothy saw a plump fatherly looking man in a suit and top hat humming merrily, roasting sausages over a fire. He looked up to see her and smiled welcomingly.

"Who may you be, lass? No, no! Don't tell me, I know you're business. You're…travelling in disguise...no…. you're…going on a visit…no…you're…you're running away."

"How did you guess?" said Dorothy.

"Professor Marvel never guesses," said the now-called Professor Marvel. "He knows. So why are you running away? No, no don't tell me. They don't understand you at home, they don't appreciate you. You want to travel the world and see big cities, big mountains, big oceans."

Dorothy was really impressed with the man's knowledge. "Why, it's just as if you can read what's in my mind. Oh, Toto! That's not polite!" she added, when she noticed Toto pinched the sausage form Professor Marvel's poker. "We haven't been asked yet."

"Ah, he's perfectly welcome," chuckled Professor Marvel. "One good dog to another."

"Oh please, Professor," said Dorothy, "why can't me and my dog go with you to see all the crowned heads of Europe?"

"I think it best to ask my crystal," he answered getting up. He led her into the trailer with all sorts of things form the medieval times including animal skulls. On the table sat the crystal.

"This here," he said pointing at it and putting on a turban at the same time, "is the same genuine, magic, authentic crystal used by the priests of Isis and Osiris in the days of the Pharaohs of Egypt, in which Cleopatra first saw the approach of Julius Caesar and Mark Antony - and - and so on and so on."

The both sat down opposite each other.

"Now, you - you'd better close your eyes, my child, for a moment - in order to be better in tune with the infinite."

Dorothy did as she was told.

The man went into her basked to find a frame of herself and an old woman together.

"It's alright now you can open them," he told her. When she opened them, Professor Marvel observed the crystal.

"What's this?" he said. "Your home; a farm, I see a woman in a polka-dot dress. Her name is Emily isn't it?"

"That's right," said Dorothy. "What is she doing?"

"Hmm," thought he man "seems to me she's crying. She looks hurt as if someone broke her heart."

"You don't suppose me?" said Dorothy. She did feel a little twinge of guilt for what she did.

"Someone she loves very much," explained Professor Marvel. "Someone she's been very kind to. Someone who she helped get well."

"I remember when I was young," said Dorothy. "I got the measles, and she was always by my side. What is she doing now?"

Professor Marvel gave a look of shock. "She's clutching her chest, and lying on her bed. That's all the crystal has got to show."

Dorothy sprung up. "She sounds really sick. She needs me. I need to get home right now."

Professor Marvel looked confused, "You said you wanted to travel with me."

"I would," said Dorothy. "But I'm worried to death about her, come on, Toto. Goodbye, Professor Marvel, and thank you ever so much."

And she dashed back to her home.

"Hope things turn out all right for her," Professor Marvel said to himself, "Better get my horse Sylvester. A storm is well on the way. Poor child, I most certainly hope she gets home all right."


	5. The Twister

The sky was getting darker and darker. Aunt Em was too upset to care; she made herself look bad in front of Dorothy. "I really wish I could help that poor child."

"Look," said Uncle Henry who was coming up. "Here comes the Sheriff."

A small man on a bike, wearing a Sherriff's common hat and shirt came up to them. "Hello, everyone," he said smiling. "Just came by to see if everyone is preparing themselves for the twister."

"Toto was only a dog, sir," said Aunt Em crossly. "Why did you have to let Miss Gulch kill him? Dorothy is heartbroken."

The Sherriff gave a look of surprise. "What are you talking about, Mrs. Gale? I never ordered a dog to be put down."

"Miss Gulch came with an order off you to have Toto put down," said Uncle Henry.

"I never gave such an order," said the Sherriff. "It makes me laugh to see that woman getting pestered by Dorothy's dog."

The couple looked at each other in shock.

"The order she showed us was staged!" cried Uncle Henry. Hunk, Zeke and Hickory who had just finished the wagon, listened in.

"Why didn't I think that it would be fake in the first place?" said Hunk angrily.

"She has no feelings for an innocent little dog like Toto," said Hickory.

"You don't suppose she killed him herself?" said Aunt Em worriedly.

"If she did," said Zeke, rolling his sleeves up, "I'd give her the old one-two! Put 'em up, Miss Gulch, put 'em up!"

"That woman is in big trouble," said the Sherriff. "Act of fraud. She'll be facing a serious charge."

At that point, thunder erupted followed by strong angry wind.

"Care to join us for cover?" Uncle Henry asked the Sherriff, putting a hand over his hat.

"Much obliged, mr. Gale," he said. "This is one angry storm. I've been cycling so fast, I would feel like a flying monkey if I were blowing away. I often eat bananas for a snack."

"I'll get Dorothy," said Aunt Em. She rushed in then she rushed back out with a look of panic. "She's gone!" she cried. She cupped her hand around her mouth. "DOROTHY! DOROTHY!" She rushed up to her husband. "Henry, I can't find Dorothy! She's somewhere out in the storm!"

The cyclone was drawing close up to them.

"IT'S A TWISTER!" screamed Uncle Henry. "IT'S A TWISTER! DOROTHY! DOROTHY! DOROTHY!"

The three farmhands ran about calling for Dorothy but were unsuccessful.

"She must've run away in shame," said Aunt Em. "Miss Gulch may have probably killed Toto herself."

"Miss Gulch will wish that she had been blown away by the time I'm finished with her," said the Sherriff whose hat blew away.

"But what about Dorothy?" screeched Aunt Em. "We can't leave her outside with the cyclone!"

"We'll have to hope she survives!" said the Sherriff.

"He's right, Em," agreed Uncle Henry. "There's nothing we can do now except pray. For all of us! To the cellar!"

They all rushed inside the cellar underground and shut the door.

"Aunt Em! Aunt Em! Where are you! It's Dorothy! I'm back! Maybe they are in the house."

Dorothy rushed inside the house tot her aunt and uncle's room. Them she ran into her room. Something suddenly hit her violently on the back of her head and she collapsed onto her bed.

When she revived, she felt the house rocking. She looked at the open bedroom window. The glass hit her. She noticed various thing flying pass, like a =n old woman knitting in her rocking chair, two men in a rowing boat, a cow, including a woman in a black coat and flat hat with an umbrella and a baby elephant flying using big ears to flap.  
>"We must be up inside the cyclone!" cried Dorothy to Toto who was hiding under the bed.<p>

Then a figure appeared, somebody on a bike, wearing a long black coat and flat hat. Miss Gulch! Dorothy noticed her skin fading to green, then her coat began to look all ragged with cape flapping behind her and her hat was replaced with a long pointed one and the bike was no longer a bike but a broomstick. Dorothy had insulted her calling her a Witch but she was right without realizing. She was a Witch! Dorothy put her face in her bed as she heard her cackle in a very horrible manner.

Suddenly, the house stopped swirling about. It was starting to dash down. Dorothy held onto to Toto and sat on her bed.


	6. RFD2

The group of Muchkins stood nervously before the Wicked Witch of the East.

She was absolutely ugly. A grey ragged dress with a grey ragged pointed hat, and her face was a sickly blue.

"Why do you grow flowers in my presence?" she said threateningly. The Munchkins were too frightened to answer. "No flowers are allowed in this place. You all make me so angry, you make me as red as these shoes I'm wearing. I'm afraid I have no choice but to burn you all into rated compost."

She was reciting her spell when she stumbles over a flowerpot.

Many of the Munchkins giggled.

"Hey!" cried one pointing up a t the sky. "What's that?"

"I see it too," said another one. It looks like a … house.

"It's coming down!" cried another, they all ran about in panic to get out of the way.

"IT'S COMING DOWN TO ME!" screamed the Witch. She screamed in fright and tried to get up but before she could, THUD! SMASH!

The Munchkins looked at the house.

"Did you see that?" said one.

"Yeah," said another. "She got squished."

"There she is!" squealed a child Munchkin. "I can see her feet!" And so he could there were her two feet sticking out from under the house, still and lifeless. "She's dead!"

Everyone cheered.

But then the Mayor shushed everyone. "Whoever owns that house must be very powerful indeed: Another witch perhaps."

Everyone shuddered.

"So until we know who it is," instructed the Mayor. "We'd better be careful?"

"How do we find out?" said a voice.

"Knock on the door and ask," answered the Mayor.

"Go ahead then, Mayor," said a female Munchkin. "Knock."

"Me?" he gulped.

"As Mayor you got to go first," said the female.

"Let's go together."

A group of them huddled together and walked slowly and gingerly toward the house.

"ACHOO!"

"Don't do that!" cried the Mayor to the sneezer.

"It's my sinus," moaned the sneezer.

"Wait!" said the Mayor. "I know the strangers name: It's RFD2."

He read the name by the wall in red paint.

"Let's hope it's a god name," said a Munchkin.

A girl Munchkin peered in through the window to see a girl in a white dress checked in blue sleeping on a bed with a tiny black shaggy dog resting on her cheek.

"It's a girl. She's asleep in there. She looks pretty harmless."

"Looks mean nothing in a Witch," said a boy Mucnhkin.

"Go ahead, Mayor," said a Muchnkin. "Knock."

"It would be a shame to wake her," excused the Mayor.

"You're not scared of a girl are you," another teased.

"I'll show you who's afraid," said the Mayor now encouraged. He was just about to knock when they heard the sound of a cuckoo bird inside and they all screamed and hid behind the bushes.


	7. Munchkinland

Dorothy stepped out of the house to a brand new world: a world full of so many colors it was like a fairy tile come true. There were small cottages with different colored straw roofs, a large fountain that looked more like a river. The water was pure blue, there were giant flowers, and on the ground were two roads that started in a spiral point with each other, one yellow and the other red. One of each led away from the strange village into the countryside.

"Toto? I have a feeling…. we're not in Kansas anymore. We must be over the rainbow."

Behind her, Dorothy saw a large bubble the size of a cannon ball. It grew bigger and bigger until it faded, replacing a very beautiful young girl about her age. She was wearing a pure pink dress and a huge pink crown with red hair that went on ringlets. There was something about her that made Dorothy think of Gwen.

"Now I know we're not in Kansas," Dorothy said to Toto.

The girls walked closer up to them and said, "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"

"Why, I'm no witch of any sort," said Dorothy, rather confused. "I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas."

The girl pointed at Toto with her wand, as a long as a walking stick with a star shape on top. "Is that the witch then?"

"Toto? Toto's my dog."

The strange girl chuckled nervously. "I do beg for forgiveness. I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins called me, saying a new witch had just dropped a house."

"Why yes," said Dorothy looking at the house. "That is my house."

"They say it had dropped on the Wicked Witch of the East," the girl continued pointing at the shattered house. "There's the house and here you are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East."

And she lowered her wand to the ground at two feet wearing black and white stripes and a pair of beautiful red shoes, just like the ones Miss East wore.

Dorothy gasped in fright of what she was looking at. "Oh dear!" she cried. "I am so sorry! I would never mean anything like this to happen!"

"Don't fret my dear," said the girl. "You did a very good deed. She was horrible, merciless, and cruel. After seeing this, the Munchkins only wanted to know was if you were a good witch, or a bad witch."

"But I've already told you," said Dorothy. "I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly." Then she heard adorable high-pitched giggling. "Huh? What was that?"

"The Mucnhkins," the girl explained. "They are laughing because I am a witch. I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the North."

"You are?" gasped Dorothy, a bit frightened to be in the presence of a witch. "Oh I do apologise. It's just that, I've never heard of a beautiful witch before!"

"Only bad witches are ugly," smiled Glinda. "The Munchkins are very happy because you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East."

"If you please, Glinda," said Dorothy. "What are Munchkins?"

The giggling erupted again.

"The little people who live this land," explained Glinda. "It's Munchkinland, and you are their national heroine, my dear." She wandered about and called, "It's all right, little ones, you may all come out and thank her." And she began to sing.

**(Glinda)**

_Come out, come out wherever you are_

_And meet the young lady who fell from a star_

Then small tiny, people wearing adorable clothing like pinafores, dresses and lederhosen emerged from the bushes looking up and smiling at Dorothy. They looked to her like the ones who complained about Miss East.

_She fell from the sky, she fell very far_

_And Kansas she says is the name of the star._

**(Munchkins)**

_Kansas she says is the name of the star_

**(Glinda)**

_She brings you good news, or haven't you heard_

_When she fell out of Kansas a miracle occurred!_

**(Dorothy)**

_It really was no miracle_

_What happened was just this:_

_The wind began to switch the house to pitch_

_And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch_

_Just then the witch, to satisfy and itch_

_Went flying on her broomstick thumbling for a hitch_

**(Munchkin Man)**

_And oh what happened then was rich_

**(Munchkins)**

_The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch_

_It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch_

_Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch!_

_The house began to pitch, the kitchen took a slitch_

_It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch_

_Which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch_

_Who began to twitch, and was reduced to just a stitch_

_Of what was once the wicked witch!_

A horse and carriage appeared and a few male Munchkins escorted Dorothy onto it. Two Munchkins came up to her. One of them held a bouquet of flowers and gave them to her.

**(Munchkin 1)**

_We thank you very sweetly for doing it so neatly_

**(Munchkin 2)**

_You've killed her so completely,_

_That we thank you very sweetly_

**(Glinda)**

_Let the joyous news be spread_

_The wicked, old witch at last is dead_

All the Munchkins hysterically cheered in pure delight.

**(Munchkins)**

_Ding-dong the witch is dead_

_Which old witch? The wicked witch!_

_Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead_

_Wake up you sleepyhead_

_Rub your eyes, get out of bed_

_Wake up the wicked witch is dead_

_She's gone where the goblins go,_

_Below - Below - Below_

_Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out._

_Ding Dong's the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low_

_Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!_

Dorothy was driven to a small cottage but bigger than the rest. Out came a round little Munchkin wearing a ridiculously enormous dark green top hat and green coat and trousers and his waistcoat was yellow. He brought Dorothy out from the carriage and up the steps to the house.

**(Mayor)**

_As mayor of the Munchkin City_

_In the county of the land of Oz_

_I welcome you most regally_

**(Judge)**

_But we've got to verify it legally_

_To see..._

**(Mayor)**

_To see..._

**(Judge)**

_If she..._

**(Mayor)**

_If she..._

**(Judge)**

_Is morally, ethically_

**(Munchkin 1)**

_Spiritually, physically_

**(Munchkin 2)**

_Positively, absolutely_

**(Munchkin Men)**

_Undeniably and reliably dead!_

Then a Munchkin, wearing a black robe and a silly hat. (Its sides were rolled up like wet paper) came up to them with a parchment.

**(Coroner)**

_As Coroner, I thoroughly examined her_

_And she's not only merely dead,_

_She's really most sincerely dead_

**(Mayor)**

_Then this is a day of independence for all the munchkins_

_And their descendants_

_Yes, let the joyous news be spread_

_The wicked old witch at last is dead!_

They all cheered again.

**(Munchkins)**

_Ding-dong the witch is dead_

_Which old witch? The wicked witch!_

_Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead_

_Wake up you sleepyhead_

_Rub your eyes, get out of bed_

_Wake up the wicked witch is dead_

_She's gone where the goblins go,_

_Below - Below - Below_

_Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out._

_Ding Dong's the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low_

_Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!_

Then three adorable ballerinas appeared and went up to Dorothy.

**(Lullaby League)**

_We represent the Lullaby League_

_The Lullaby League, the Lullaby League._

_And in the name of the Lullaby League_

_We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land_

They were then replaced by three handsome little Munchkins wearing the same clothes but a different colors, torn trousers with striped tights and buttoned T-shirts.

**(Lollipop Guild)**

_We represent the Lollipop Guild_

_The Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild._

_And in the name of the Lollipop Guild_

_We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land_

**(Munchkins)**

_We welcome you to Munchkin Land_

_Tra la la la la la la la la la la la_

**(Munchkin 1)**

_From now on you'll be history_

**(Munchkin 2)**

_You'll be his..._

**(Munchkin 3)**

_You'll be his..._

**(Munchkin 4)**

_You'll be history_

**(Munchkin 1)**

_And we will glorify your name_

_You will be a bust..._

**(Munchkin 2)**

_Be a bust..._

**(Munchkin 3)**

_Be a bust..._

**(All)**

_In the hall of fame_

_Tra la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tra la la la la la la_

_Tra la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tra la la la la la la –_

A clap of thunder erupted followed by a huge cloud of red smoke. The Munchkins went into hysterics and fell to the floor. Out of the cloud emerged another Witch. She was all in black and her face was green and ugly. It was the exact same Witch Dorothy saw in the twister. Miss Gulch! She ascended over the feet of the dead Witch.


	8. The Ruby Slippers

"I thought you said she was dead," whispered Dorothy to Glinda.

"That was her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East," explained Glinda. "This is the Wicked Witch of the West. And she is much worse than her sister."

"Who killed my sister?" said the Witch ascending closer to them. "Who killed the Wicked Witch of the East?" She looked at Dorothy. "Was it you?"

"No!" cried Dorothy. "No, it was an accident! I didn't mean to kill anyone!"

"Well, my little pretty," said the Witch smiling spitefully "I can cause accidents too."

"Aren't you forgetting the Ruby Slippers?" interrupted Glinda.

"The Ruby Slippers?" asked the Witch. "Yes! The Slippers!" she ascended to her sister to find no Slippers, only her striped tights that pulled away under the house. "They're gone!" she shouted angrily. "The Ruby Slippers! What have you done with them?" she said walking up to Dorothy and Glinda. "Give them back to me or I'll-"

"I'm afraid it's too late," said Glinda. "Step forward, Dorothy."

Dorothy did as she was told.  
>"There they are and there they'll stay," she added pointing to Dorothy's feet with her wand.<p>

Dorothy looked down to see that her own shoes had been replaced by a pair of two pretty red shoes: The Ruby Slippers!

"Give me back my slippers," the Witch said to Dorothy. "I'm the only who knows how to uses them. They are useless to you. Give them back to me. Give them back!"

"Don't do it, Dorothy," warned Glinda. "They're magic must be very powerful other wise she wouldn't want them so badly."

"You keep out of this, Glinda," snarled the Witch "Or I will fix you as well."

"Rubbish!" chuckled Glinda. "Nonsense! Balderdash! You have no powers here. Be gone, before another house drops on you."

The Wicked Witch of the West looked up into the sky in fright. She breathed heavily and said "Very well, I'll bide my time. I know that my powers are weaker than yours unless I have the slippers." Then she pointed at Dorothy in an angry way. "And as for you my fine lady! It's true I can't attend here and now as I'd like, but just try to keep out my way. JUST try. I warn you, no one has ever dared to enter the Western Lands to stand up to me. With those slippers on your feet, you are my main target in all of Oz. Just say your prayers throughout your journey and you may survive, which I highly doubt. It's for your own safety that you eventually remove the Ruby Slippers from your feet while you can. Something you will obviously never do. So you just watch your step! I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" And she began to cackle and disappeared in a puff of red smoke, much to the horror of the little Munchkins.


	9. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

"It's right," said Glinda to the quivering Munchkins. "You can all get up. She's gone."

"That girl's in big trouble," said the Mayor looking at Dorothy. "Now that she's wearing the Ruby Slippers the Witch will never leave her alone."

All the Munchkins murmured and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, what a stench of sulphur!" said Glinda. "The Mayor is absolutely right; you've made quite an enemy out of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you leave Oz, the safer you'll sleep, my dear."

"I'd give anything to get out of Oz altogether," confessed Dorothy. "But which is the way back to Kansas? I can't go all the way I came, surely."

Glinda shook here head. "No, that is very true."

Dorothy suddenly got an idea. "Don't you think you could reverse things and have another cyclone take me back?"

Glinda shook her head again. "I'd give the whole world to do so, but my magic only works in Oz. The only person who can help is the great and wonderful Wizard of Oz himself."

The Munchkins bowed in respect of the name.

"The Wizard of Oz?" said Dorothy, to which the Munchkins bowed again. "Is he good or wicked?"

"Very good," answered Glinda, "but very mysterious. No one has visited him for years. I'm sure you will be one of the first of all to visit him so he can send you back to Kansas. He lives in the Emerald City. That's a long journey from here. Did you happen to bring your broomstick with you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well then I'm very sorry but you'll have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkinland. And remember, never let those Ruby Slippers off your feet, even for a moment, or you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West."

And with those words said, Glinda kissed Dorothy's forehead.

"But where do I start for the Emerald City?" asked Dorothy.

"It's always best to start at the beginning," said Glinda.

Dorothy looked confused. "How do I start?"

The Good Witch pointed at the floor with her wand. "All you do is follow the Yellow Brick Road."

Dorothy started on the pointed end of the beginning of the road spiraled with the Red Brick Road.

"But what about the Witch?" she asked worriedly "What happens if I-"

"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road," said Glinda and she stepped into her huge bubble and floated away with Munchkins waving goodbye.

"My!" exclaimed Dorothy. "People come and go so quickly here."

"Are you ready to find the Wizard?" said a Munchkin.

"Yes," said Dorothy nodding. "I am. Follow the Yellow Brick Road." She took a step. "Follow the Yellow Brick Road?"

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road," said the Mayor.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road," said another.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road."  
>"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!"<p>

Dorothy began walking steadily as the Munchkins began to sing again.

_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road_

_Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow-brick road_

_Follow the yellow-brick, follow the yellow-brick_

_Follow the yellow-brick road_

_Follow the rainbow over the stream, follow the fellow who follows a dream_

_Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow-brick road_

_You're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_You'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz is ever a Wiz there was_

_If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does_

_You're off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

Dorothy finally reached the border of Muchkinland into the open meadows where the Yellow Brick Road stretched away far off into the distance. She waved goodbye to the merry little characters and set of on her quest.


End file.
